RKO & EB 4Ever
by InTheDark34
Summary: The beach is where everything had started between them. *SLASH* Evan Bourne/Randy Orton. A bit AU-ish by changing the locations where the boys grew up from Missouri to Florida so the story could make sense.


**Title:**_ RKO + EB 4Ever  
><em>

**Author:**_ InTheDark34_

**Characters and Pairings: **Evan Bourne/Randy Orton

**Rating:** Teen

**Word Count: **5, 391**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. Just this story.

**Warnings: *SLASH***

**Beta:** No beta, all mistakes go to me!

**Summary: **The beach is where everything had started between them.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*Year: 1993*~<strong>_

"Come on, mom! I already have enough sunscreen on!" The young teen grumbled as he was released from his mother's grasp, he then looked around the area to make sure no one had seen the embarrassing moment just a few seconds ago as he made an attempt to appear 'cool' and not some momma's boy.

Elaine Orton huffed as she put her hands on her hips, "Well then, don't come whining to me when you get a sunburn!", she shook her head in amusement as she watched her son fixed his spiky hair, like all the popular boys do in his age.

"I'm going to the _Spot_, mom." Randy said a few moments later as he slowly walked on the beach, feeling the warm sand coming in between his toes as he went to his destination.

"Okay, but make sure you don't get lost or hurt, honey!" Elaine yelled and then laughed as she watched her son walked faster.

* * *

><p>The <em>Spot<em> is Randy's secret secluded area surrounded by rock formations at the beach where he could be alone with his guard down without worrying about other people noticing him. To enjoy the quiet and have a tan on the side; now that was a great thing to have for himself.

"Ah! Here it is!" Randy said to himself as he jogged towards the moss covered cavern entrance. He pulled the plant away as he got inside the cavern and slowly walked through it, watching where his feet was stepping as he walked towards the light at the end of the tunnel. When finally made it to the other side, Randy took in a deep breath of the fresh beach air, smelling the salty water in the area as he watched the tides come in and recede back out into the ocean in it's never ending cycle. The teenager then walked at little closer to the edge where the waves meet the land and sat there on the sand letting his feet get nipped by the refreshing waters of the ocean.

Randy sighed as he laid himself down against the sand, watching the clouds in the sunny sky move slowly. He likes the silence, he really does, but there is a much more 'complicated' reason for why the teen is always alone, but he keeps telling himself that it will just be a phase.

Randy closed his eyes, 'Besides, all these feelings will all go away with ti-'.

Suddenly, there was sound to his left, the teen then quickly sat up and squinted his blue eyes at the other person. Or, should he say, little kid.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" Randy asked with surprise hidden under the intimidation of his scowl as he stared at the, probably, ten year old boy with brown hair and white freckled skin.

The little boy blinked his doe brown eyes at the other male, not even intimidated by the look, and with a tilt of his head answered his two questions respectively. "My name is Evan, and I followed you here." Then the little boy, now known as Evan, replied as he continued with his actions and shoveled wet sand into his red plastic bucket.

Randy stared at Evan with an arched eyebrow as he watched the kid scooped more sand. He then sighed knowing that his secret spot won't be a secret any more with the kid knowing the location of the entrance to the _Spot_.

"So... do you want to make sand-castles with me?" Evan offered as he smiled brightly, a few of his baby teeth missing, as he waited for Randy's reply.

Randy bit his bottom lip as he turned towards the ocean as he thought about his answer for a moment, 'Well, I guess I have nothing better to do...'.

Randy shrugged and said 'sure', making Evan smile again as he gave him an extra bucket and shovel.

_***A Few Hours Later...***_

"Wow, that was so much fun!" Evan said with excitement as he spun in place on the sand making Randy laugh as he fell on the ground dizzy. As Randy calmed down enough he gave the boy a hand off of the sand.

"You okay Evan?" Randy asked with mild concern.

"Yup!" Evan said with a smile.

Randy looked up at the sky noticing that the sun was setting as it slowly went from day to night. He never thought he'd have so much fun with a ten year old. 'But, I guess the old saying that surprising things come in small packages were true.' The teen thought to himself as he began his trek back to the cavern entrance to go back to his mom and Evan's parents before they get worried sick and call the police or something.

"Come on Evan!" Randy yelled, as he watched the boy nodded and retrieved his belongings and ran back to where he was so they could leave. As they entered the dark entrance, Randy asked Evan a question.

"Um, Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep this place a secret and don't tell anybody about it?"

"Why?" Evan asked in confusion.

"Because, this place... this place is kind of like my secret hide out when ever I go to the beach, and no one knows about it except for my mom and you, and I don't want anybody to find out about it, okay?"

"Okay... but can I still be here too and make it **our** hide out spot?"

Randy sighed as he kept Evan close to him and made sure he doesn't trip over something, "Sure"

"Thanks Randy! You're the best!" Evan exclaimed, happiness apparent in his voice as he hugged the teen.

Randy chuckled, "No problem".

As they got out of the cavern and walked towards the direction of where their parents might be, Randy saw his mom jogged towards them with a combination of concern and relief, "Randal Keith Orton! You had me all worried sick!" She exclaimed with worry, hugging her son tightly.

"Mom! I'm okay, I just lost track of time, that's all." Randy said as he tried to calm his mom, while Evan chuckled behind his hand as he looked at the situation between mother and son.

"Next time, don't be gone for a long period of time, okay?" Elaine asked as Randy nodded, the woman then turned toward Evan, "You young man, should also find your parents too."

"Oh! Yes ma'am!" Evan nodded as he made a run for the direction for his parents, but stopped for a moment to yell out: "Can't wait to see you again at the beach Randy! Bye!"

Randy can't help but smile at the retreating figure as he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out to him: "See you later too, Evan! Bye!"

Evan waved towards their direction as he met, what Randy thinks, is his mom and dad as they too left the beach to go to their car and drive home. The teen then looks to his mother in question, "We're coming back to the beach sometime, right?" Randy asked with a bit hope in his eyes.

"I don't know honey, with your father's wrestling career, we could only hope we can have free time enough like this, but we'll see." Elaine replied with a half-smile.

Randy sighed, but nodded, "Okay."

Both mother and son got all of their stuff and put them back in the car as they too left the beach. But somehow, Randy feels that this place will be a bigger part of his life than ever expected.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*Year: 1996*~<strong>_

Randy sighed as he drank the fruit punch, hopefully nothing spiked as he have to drive back to the hotel room in one piece. Randy personally didn't like parties, when the girls start hitting on him, it annoys him when he just wants to be left alone, but then again when you're this attractive, you can't help but attract people's interest. So when no one was looking, he quickly left the premises and left for the beach, lucky for him that the party was a beach party and was close to where he wanted to go: the _Spot._

He went through the cavern and to the other side as he finally made it out of the possible sight of other people. And just what he remembered no one was there, except the ocean, sand, himself, and-, 'Who is that...?' Randy thought to himself as he tried to focus on the sitting figure that was staring at the ocean, its waters in a red-orange color due to the sun slowly setting and welcoming the night and the moon in its place.

Randy walked silently closer until he was almost two feet from the guy. Randy's eyes widen from what he just thought, 'Is it possible...?'

There was only one way to figure it out.

"Evan?" The boy that sat in front of him quickly turned his head toward him and screamed in fright, when he finally noticed that he wasn't alone.

Randy took a step a back as he raised his hands in surrender showing the other that he wasn't going to harm him, "Evan! It's me, Randy!"

The younger teen became quiet as he stared at the other boy, searching his face as if trying to remember where he saw him before, until when an expression of awe appeared on his face as he gasped, "Randy!" The boy smiled in happiness, got up, and tightly hugged Randy as he finally meets his friend from long ago.

Randy chuckled at the boy's antics, "Hey to you too, Evan" the older teen said as he patted Evan's back, when they separated Evan asked Randy multiple questions.

"How are you? How's Mr. and Mrs. Orton? Is high school bad as they say it is? Do you-"

"Whoa, slow down there pal" Randy smiled, "I'll answer all of your questions, but first lets sit down" Evan nodded as they both sat on the towel Evan brought as they reminisced together of what happened in their lives.

_**Evan's P.O.V.**_

"So... do you have a girlfriend?" Randy asked with a smirk on his face as he turned towards him, while Evan blushed darkly. The younger teen thanks the heavens that it was dark outside to at least not make it obvious that he was going red, "Um... well uh... no... I don't..." Evan mumbled softly as he lowered his gaze to his fiddling thumbs.

"How come?" Randy questioned, almost as if he was in disbelief.

Evan knew the real answer to why he doesn't have a girlfriend, but he doesn't want to lose his only best friend just because he was a bit 'different' from the rest of the boys. So he lied.

"It's because I'm just a... just a nerd and not popular enough..." Evan whispered with sadness.

"They're wrong," Randy said with an edge to his voice that made the younger teenager even redder than before. He looked up at Randy as he noticed his scowling look on his face, "They're just jealous at your intelligence and how nice you are, once they realize later in a couple of years how they been wrong about you, they would want to be friends with you."

"You really think so, Randy?" Evan asked in apparent shock as he stared at the older boy's face.

"I know so, Evan..." Randy said with a nod as he smiled softly at him.

'Darn it, not again...' Evan thought in embarrassment when another part of his body starts reacting, 'stupid hormones...'.

Suddenly, a ringing noise came to his ears and noticed that it was his new cell-phone that was making the noise. He pulled the device out of his pants pocket and pressed the call button, "Hello? Oh hey, dad... yeah, okay I'll come back, okay. Bye dad." Evan then pressed the call end button.

The older teen gave the younger an arched eyebrow, "You have a cell-phone?"

"Yeah...?" Evan asked in confusion.

"Lets exchange numbers," Randy said as he too pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, "that way we can always talk to each other, where ever we are".

"Okay, sure" Evan said quietly with a small smile as they typed in the others number into their phone. Once they completed their actions Evan got up, "Well, my dad says I have to go now, so..." Randy got the message as he too got from his seat on the towel, picked it up, and quickly whipped the fabric to get most of the sand off and gave it to Evan.

"Thanks"

Randy shrugged, "No problem. Call me later?" the older teen asked.

Evan smiled brightly as he nodded, "Yup."

Randy nodded back as both boys left the beach. The only noise between them is the comfortable sound of the tides coming and receding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*Year: 2001*~<strong>_

Evan sighed as he continued to write on the sand in front of him, without his best friend... Randy Orton_._

He didn't know what had happened between them. Three years ago when Randy graduated from high-school, he told him that he was going to be in the Marine Corps, after his father, the 'Cowboy' Bob Orton, told him to not wrestle. Knowing how the business worked himself and how much it takes out of someone's body, he didn't want his son to suffer from such a physically and psychologically stressful career as wrestling. So when he left, he didn't hear anything from him again. He tried calling him on his cell-phone, but all he can get was some automated operator. So after a few days he gave up on his search, and reasoned to himself that the other probably lost his phone, or he got a new one and forgot to tell him his new number. But the sad thing that comes to mind was the horrible thought that he doesn't want to think about, that it could possibly be true and that he was avoiding him because he was too popular or he...

Evan shook his head, trying to shake the bad thoughts away.

If Randy was still here, he would have told him something that would have changed both of their lives, but Evan doubts he could do it now. It took a while for Evan to realize how his feelings worked and that he was gay and liked other guys, and not girls. But the possibility of that ever happening would be very slim due to him possibly being very conservative and a heterosexual. Evan knows it's wrong to fall for your straight guy friend, but he just can't help it. He's so tall, attractive and probably the most nicest guy he ever met in his life that actually wants to be his friend and not hurt him like all the other bullies in his life.

He also wants to tell him that he's trying out wrestling as a possible career for himself and hopes that the other man will be proud of him in the long run after he gets more experience inside the squared circle and probably become a WWE Superstar like the other wrestlers on television he watches every Monday and Friday.

'I wish I could see him again...' Evan thought with despair as he watched the waves washed away his heart, which contained the initials of his own and his crush's name within the inside of that heart.

But what Evan doesn't know is that his wish will come true in the future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*Year: 2008*~<strong>_

"I did it," Evan Bourne said quietly as he stared at the blue waters of his childhood, his body buzzing as he felt the accomplishment of finally being a recognizable wrestler and part of the WWE on the RAW roster to work on live television and be watched by millions of people that he can consider as his loyal fans, "Woo hoo! I did it, I did it! I am finally a WWE wrestler! Woo!" Evan shouted into the heavens as he jumped up and on the soft sand in happiness.

"Yeah, you are a Superstar."

Evan stopped jumping as he turned towards the voice behind him in surprise, "Randy?". Even though Evan watched the other on television, he couldn't help but look at how different he was years ago; he is taller, muscular, and has a sleeve of tattoos on both of his arms, but no matter how many changes the older man went through, he is still his best friend from when he was a young teen. He could see it in his blue eyes...

"Evan." Randy replied with a smirk.

"Uh... so, how's it going?" Evan asked with a hint of a blush on his face.

Randy just shrugs, "Nothing much other than wrestling, you?"

"Well, I guess you saw just a bit of that a few minutes ago..." Evan whispered as he rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face while Randy chuckled, "Want to walk and talk?"

"Sure."

_***A Few Hours Later...***_

Both men were sitting on the giant rocks as they got the perfect position to look out and see the horizon of the ocean. Watching it's waters sparkle from the reflection of the light as they talked about what happened after all these years. Randy told him what he wanted to know: he was dishonorably discharged for going AWOL (Absent Without Official Leave) on 2 separate occasions, disobeying an order from a commanding officer, convicted under special court-martial, and was put into a military prison for 38 days. But he said it was his IED, or uncontrollable anger, that made him did all of his actions (including breaking his cell-phone in one of his fit of rages), but nobody believed him except his family. After that he then went to train and become a wrestler, just like what he wanted to be. Randy told him that he was surprised that he also became a wrestler and that he was impressed that he could use such a dangerous move like the Shooting Star Press; all Evan could do was smile, wave him off, and tell him that it was nothing.

"So, have anyone special to you?" Evan asked with a bit of hesitation, feeling his heart beat faster in his chest as he tried to anticipate the other man's answer, hoping that he wasn't in relationship with anybody at the moment.

"I'm married," Randy said quietly as he let out a calming breath air and continued to watch the moving oceans, "for almost a year now..."

'Darn it...' Evan thought sadly to himself as he bit his lip, 'I should have known that he would have gotten married sooner or later...'

"What about you, Evan? D-do you have anyone special?" The older man questioned softly as he bit at his right thumb nail.

'Should I tell him?' Evan considered as he evaluated the possibilities on what could happen if he told him that he was gay, 'He could be either a homophobic jerk like most straight guys, or he could be supportive; well there is only one way to find out'.

"Well... no," The younger man replied as he shook his head, "but I have something to tell you, " Evan said with a bit of seriousness as he looked at Randy.

Randy gave Evan his absolute attention looking into his expressive brown eyes, noticing the hints of fear and anxiety from within its depths, "What is it, Evan?"

Evan looked away as he tried to calm himself down to say what he needed to say, "Well... I'm... I'm g-gay, Randy..." The high-flyer whispered as he looked down at his sneakers and waited for the Viper's reaction.

It was quiet. So quiet that they could hear the water of the oceans hit the sand from their location.

"Randy...?" Evan asked, scared when he finally looked at his friend. He noticed the slack jawed expression on his face and the mixture of emotions in his eyes, it was too difficult to tell what he was thinking, "You don't hate me, do you...?"

"You're gay?" Randy asked in a whisper, Evan nodded as he looked away. The older man sighed as he told the younger to look at him, and when he did, he grasped the shorter man and pulled him into a tight hug, "I don't care that you're gay Evan, you're still my best friend, no matter what."

"Really? You mean it?" Evan asked in shock as he tried to control his overreacting emotions and try not to cry.

"Really," Randy agreed, "besides it will be _'wrong'_ of me to hate you just because of your sexuality."

Evan nodded as he closed his eyes and laid his head on the man's muscular shoulder, "Thanks Randy. You're the best..." he whispered.

Randy couldn't help but smile sadly as he remembered that five-word-phrase when they first met each other as kids on this very beach, "No problem Evan, no problem at all..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*Year: 2009*~<strong>_

Evan quickly got out of the airport and drove his rental car as fast as he legally could on the Florida roads to where he might think where the Viper could be. He has heard through John Cena saying that Randy has just gotten a divorce and separated from his wife. From what the older man could gather, is that Randy and his wife Sam, just broke up on the mutual decision that they just lost that connection they had when they first gotten together and it was the best for both of them to end it now and be friends, than letting their relationship get rotten. But the main problem was that nobody knows where Randy has disappeared to and they tried calling him, but what they all received was his voice-mail.

So Evan kept driving until he reached his destination.

_***A Few Hours Later...***_

Evan made it through the other side of the cavern as he began his search of the Viper.

"Randy? Randy? Where are you?" Evan yelled out as jogged across the sand, turning his head back and forth as he scanned the whole beach to find the man.

"Randy...?," Evan mumbled to himself as he squinted to focus on the person's body in the distance until he gasped and realized it was the older man that he was searching for as he ran towards him, "Randy!"

_**Randy's P.O.V.**_

Randy sighed as he heard Evan called his name and half-smiled as he closer to him.

"Randy..." Evan said as he panted for air, "People are worried about you, man."

"I know they are..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Randy shrugged, but stood silently while Evan waited for him to talk, willing to be there for his friend and to listen whatever he needs to say for any length of time.

"I'm guessing you know." Randy mumbled as he scowled at the night sky, the full moon and stars shining brightly.

"Yeah, a bit of it."

Randy sighed again as he nodded, "Well, as you heard from everybody else, me and Sam are divorced. But it's a mutual decision and we're staying friends".

"What about your daughter?" Evan asked in concern.

"Me and Sam are sharing Alanna in joint custody, some days I'll take care of her and the same for her."

"That's good."

"Yeah..."

Both men stood quietly as they listened to the sound of the waves, and just enjoy the silence between them...

"What about you Randy?"

Randy's eyes widen as he felt his heart beat accelerate for some reason, his hands slightly shaking as he felt nervous with that particular question.

"Randy?"

He somehow can't help but feel like he needs to run away before he does something he might regret and ruin their friendship. Randy slowly backs away and all but runs away from the shorter man, the sand leaving his footprints behind him.

"Randy! Wait, come back!" Evan yelled for as he ran for him. Fortunately for the high-flyer, he is fast enough to stop him in the middle of the dark cavern without either of them getting hurt in the process. The younger man then pushed the other male, holding him against the cave wall by his shoulders. "What the hell is your problem Randy!" Evan cursed as he looked at him with a combination of confusion and frustration.

"I can't tell you..." Randy said, feeling a bit breathless as the strong emotions that he was feeling moments ago due to Evan's concern for him and his family's well-being starts to come back again in full force.

"Why?" Evan asked.

"Because." Randy replied as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Because why, Randy!"

The Viper growled loudly as he pushed the shorter man against the wall of the other side of the wall and did the thing he wanted to do all night.

He kissed him.

_**Evan's P.O.V.**_

The high-flyer was shocked with his eyes opened wide as he stood there in place while the Randy Orton, son of 'Cowboy' Bob Orton, winner of multiple championship belts of the WWE, a father of a lovely daughter, his 'straight' best friend; chastely kissed him on the lips. The feel of his hand on the back of his head, feeling through his short dark brown hair was turning Evan on so fast he could feel his jeans about to burst open, but he knew that he had to stop Randy before this escalates into something more in which he'll be unable to control with a mind clouded with so much lust.

Evan pulled away as he tried to catch his breath, the older man tried to kiss him again, but the younger man took a step back.

"What's wrong? Don't you want this...?" Randy asked as he panted for breath. The only thing Evan could see with the lack of light in the cave was the hope shiny dimly in the Viper's blue eyes, "Want me?"

"I will always do Randy, but not like this," Evan confessed softly as he grasped his face in his hands, "You just been divorced and I don't want this to be some type of 'rebound thing'. We have to take this slow, okay?"

Randy blew out a breath as he nodded, "I understand."

"Good, now come on, the people who care are worrying about you."

Randy half-smiled and nodded again as he let the high-flyer pull them to their vehicles.

"Hey Evan?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you come out to people?"

Evan thought about an answer for the question as he pulled the taller man and replied, "Just tell them the truth and they will still love you for who you are, the real you."

Randy nodded as he smirked, "Thanks Evy."

Evan laughed as he gave the other man a vamp-ish grin, "You're Welcome... Ortz!"

Evan laughed again as he ran away from the playful Viper's clutches as he went for each others' cars so they could meet back with the rest of the WWE roster at the hotel they were staying at and get some good sleep._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*Year: 2011*~<strong>_

Evan Bourne adjusted his glasses as he tried to concentrate on his new book that he bought recently. He felt his lover's groping hands run down his shirtless side and nibbling at the back of his neck as he laid his body on top of his back. Randy laid his head on the high-flier's right shoulder as he pecked his cheek, "Hey."

Evan smiled softly as he kissed him back, "Hey". Randy then took a look at the book he was reading and arched an eyebrow at him, "Deathly Hallows, seriously?"

"What? I love the Harry Potter books," Evan said as he grinned at the other man, "at least I wasn't the one that cried when Dobby died."

"Hey! That thing sacrificed his life to make sure no one got hurt, it was honorable," Randy said in his defense with a pout, "I would do the same thing for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really..." Randy said with a smile that was only for Evan to see.

"Daddy! Papa! Come on and pway!" Randy's three year old daughter said as she waved from her spot on the sand a few feet away.

"Okay sweety, we'll be right there with you!" Randy yelled back as he looked at Evan with a happy smile on his face, "So want to play, 'daddy'?" Randy joked as he poked the shorter man in the ribs.

"Ha ha, okay, okay I'm getting up!" Evan laughed as he closed his book and glasses and put them away into his bag.

"Good to know, because you, are it!" Randy said as he ran away laughing, picking up his child as they both got farther away from Evan.

"Hey! That's not fair! Come back!" Evan grunted as he got up as quickly as he can to catch his laughing lover and step-child. As he ran on the warm sand he can't help but think that this, is the best thing that could ever happened to him in his entire life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ _**I hope everyone likes my huge one-shot! Please write me a review and tell me what you think! :D**_


End file.
